Time indicating sculptures exist where different shapes are created as the hands of an analog clock rotate and indicate time. U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,500 issued to Temura discloses such an ornamental time piece. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,500, two hand-like members, identical in length to the hours hand and the minutes hand, respectively, are pivotally connected to each other and the ends of conventional hours and minutes hands. With this arrangement, a parallelogram shape is created and as the clocking hands rotate with time, the parallelogram changes shape. The hours and minutes clocking hands of U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,500 rotate around the same central point as provided by a conventional clocking mechanism.